Wild Thing
by Raven Lowe
Summary: Harry sees something he never thought he'd see in a place he'd never thought he'd be in HD


AN: This is just a short little fic I thought up at a point I didn't have net access. It's supposed to make you go awww. Let me know if it does. I promise I'll be back to writing A New Me asap.  
  
Wild Thing  
  
Harry couldn't believe that he was where he was. It wasn't a place he'd ever thought he'd see. He had to pinch himself just to prove that he was really there. Yes, that's right. Harry Potter was in a karaoke bar. How he had let Hermione talk him into this, he couldn't say. Besides, it was a well known fact that once the girl had put her mind to something there was no stopping her.  
  
Supposedly this was a party, but he didn't really see anyone other than that guy that was currently on the stage hacking his way through "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds." He checked his watch just to make sure he wasn't early. Nope. Exactly on time, just like always.  
  
Suddenly there was a weight on his back and someone screeching in his ear, "Harry! I didn't think you'd come! I'm so happy!"  
  
"Heh. I told you I would Hermione. Where is everybody?" Harry asked, hugging his friend back. It had only been a week since they had seen each other last, but after the almost constant companionship they had had at Hogwarts it seemed like a long separation.  
  
"They're at a table up front come on," she said dragging him to a table. "Everyone! Harry's here!"  
  
Harry looked around the table to see Ron, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and a couple of other people that he had known when they were in school. A couple other people that seemed to include Blaise Zambini. Harry wasn't sure that his presence was a normal occurrence.  
  
"Harry! Sit down mate!" Ron yelled over the music. "Make fun of the gits on stage with us."  
  
Hermione sat next to Ron and kissed him on the cheek. "Come now, be nice to the poor people singing."  
  
"You can't call that singing, love." Ron scoffed gesturing to the guy attempting to sing "Rebel Yell."  
  
Harry had to laugh. Yes, things were just like they always were. "So we're here just to make fun of the people singing?"  
  
"Ah, no. There's another reason we're here." Blaise said with a wink. "In fact it should be going on any minute now."  
  
Someone new got on stage, and an eerily familiar voice sounded over the speakers. "This is for someone in the crowd. Hopefully, if things go right, he'll know who he is."  
  
Harry turned to look at the man on stage, and nearly fell out of his seat. The one person he never expected to see in this, the place he never expected to be, was standing there looking like pure sex with a microphone.  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing there in a pair of tight leather pants that laced up the sides and the fly and a tight sweater, singing into the mike with a sultry voice, "Wild thing. You make my heart sing. You make everything. Groovy. Wild thing."  
  
He took the mike off the stand and jumped off the stage and walked down to the table. "Wild thing. I think I love you. But I want to know for sure. So come on, hold me tight." Green eyes met blue. "I love you."  
  
Harry couldn't look away as Draco moved around the table, dancing in a way that made Harry straight up hard. "Wild thing. I think you move me. But I want to know for sure. So come on and hold me tight." Harry suddenly found a writhing Draco in his lap. The blonde got very close and whispered in his ear, "You move me."  
  
Draco jumped back up to the stage to finish out the song. "Wild thing. You make my heart sing. You make everything, groovy. Wild thing."  
  
Applause echoed throughout the bar, but Harry found he couldn't move. He was shell-shocked. Draco had not just done what Harry thought he did, did he? It was impossible.  
  
Harry was shocked out of his thoughts when he once again found Draco in his lap. He barely had time to react to the quick kiss that was placed on his lips before it was gone. Draco grinned at him, "Happy anniversary, wild thing."  
  
Harry finally noticed the banner over the stage that read, "Happy First Anniversary Draco and Harry."  
  
The black-haired man grinned and kissed his husband. "And what a happy anniversary it is too." 


End file.
